In Between The Racks
by litchick5
Summary: One day, Nate went into a record store. Funnily enough, in those rows and rows of records he found The Beatles' Revolver, Stevie Wonder, and the love of his life.
1. Acid Tongue

**A.N.- The idea for this story came to me while I was listening to my dad's old records with the fam. I know that I have ****I'm Only Sleeping**** in progress, but I really thought I'd get this down on paper (or in this case, cyberspace). I felt like a nice sweet, and somewhat short, story. For each chapter, I'm going to give you a song, and when I feel like it, a link to that song where you can listen to it, but otherwise, it's kind of up to you to get it and listen to it. Trust me, you're musical repertoire will be expanded by the end of this! Enjoy and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3, Camp Rock, or Nate Grey, however handsome he may be. I do not own "Acid Tongue" by Jenny Lewis.**

**.com/watch?v=0iRqAaZQ5SI**

**In Between The Racks-Chapter One**

Sara's POV-

_I went to a cobbler  
To fix a hole in my shoe  
He took one look at my face  
And said, "I can fix that hole in you"_

You know, it's funny, because you'd never think that anyone would open a record store, selling legit records, when there is a whole world obsessed with cyber-downloading, mp3's, and iTunes. And yet, here I am, selling records in my dad's record store, earning my minimum wage, or in my case daily allowance.

_I beg your pardon  
I'm not looking for a cure  
Seen enough of my friends  
In the depths of the godsick blues_

But you know, it's really not that bad. I love all the music in this store, the good, the epic, the heavy, and the cheesy. And part of the magic of it is the record too. To me, a record store is almost exactly like a book store, only with audio instead of just boring old print. I mean, there are booklets in every record you open. And each has its own little story. I guess I didn't mention the fact that this is a used record store. I don't really think any music company does records anymore, so the word "new" doesn't really apply.

_You know I am a liar  
You know I am a liar  
Nobody helps a liar_

Oh, well. Well here I am, a junior in high school, earning my living (literally, you could say) and having the freaking time of my life while doing it. You see, I love music. All of it. And this record store _is _my home. And there is a lovely assortment of people who come in here, just to buy back a piece of their past. And of course, we have weekly regulars, which make Mondays seem like Somedays. (A.N. - Somedays- like as in days past, fairy tale, story days….)

_Because I've been down to Dixie  
And dropped acid on my tongue  
Tripped upon the land  
Until enough was enough_

I was a little bit lighter  
And adventure on my sleeve  
I was a little drunk  
And looking for company

But anyway, here I am now, sorting through this one rack that needs to be alphabetized, and listening to Jenny Lewis warbling trough the stereo, the only other modern piece of equipment besides the cash register (my dad would've rathered a cash box, but I insisted we go for the cash register) and the phone, sorting through years and years of awesomeness. And I love it.

_So I found myself a sweetheart  
With the softest of hands  
We were unlucky in love  
But I'd do it all again_

We build ourselves a fire  
We build ourselves a fire  
But you know I am a liar  
You know I am a liar

You never really know who's going to stumble into the store. I mean, it's not quite out of the way, but it's farther off the beaten track I guess you could say.

_And you don't know what I've done_

Man, I'm not really sorting at all. My "alphabetizing" is me looking through the records and pouring over each miniscule detail; every water stain, scratch, rip, and bend. These records really do have a story of their own.

_By the rolling river is  
Exactly where I was  
There was no simple cure  
For unlucky in love_

And I think that's why I love them so much. Why I love this store so much. It's not just the music, it's the places and the people this music has been and has had an effect on, and I'm not trying to get all philosophical or whatever, but this really is where _I_ belong. Me, Sara, and it's awesome.

_To be lonely is a habit  
Like smoking or taking drugs  
And I've quit them both  
But man, was it rough_

You see, I'm pretty different. I dress different, I wear my hair different, and I love different things, and though I have a few friends (who also stop by the store occasionally), I'm kind of lonely, being so different. And these records, and the people and the experiences they bring with them, are my friends. Like this White Album (by the Beatles), has an inscription on it, and it's so sweet: "To my own lovely Rita, I love you and always will, as long as you love the Beatles (which I know you promised me forever). You keep this record, and with it, keep my heart, because I know I'll keep yours. Love, Joseph"

_Now I am tired  
It just made me tired  
Let's build ourselves a fire  
Let's build ourselves a fire_

So now, I'll be here for a while, not that I mind, and soon it'll be time to go to my real home. But until then, I think I'm quite comfortable right here.

**A.N- Like it? Should I continue? Please tell me! Thanks :)**


	2. The Blinding

**Wow! Three reviews already and I put the first chapter up yesterday! Yay! **

**So I'm going to present some cookies!**

**M: Thanks so much! You get a cookie!**

**Mrpresidentnickjonas: I'm glad you like it! I will keep going! Cookie for you!**

**Brooke-ella1790: Thanks for the review! I' glad you decided to give this story a try! Have a cookie!**

**Alright, so for this chapter, I have picked "The Blinding" by Babyshambles.**

**Enjoy!** **.com/watch?v=1WGzqpbldac**

**The video's a little weird, but the song is awesome! So please listen!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Connect, 3, Nate Grey, or "The Blinding"/Babyshambles/ Pete Doherty. Sadly.**

**In Between The Racks-Chapter Two**

Sara's POV-

_Come and see the blinding  
It's so blinding  
It's the last thing that you'll ever see  
But you might be happy oh, happier  
Than you've ever been_

So let me show the blindin  
Last thing that you'll ever see  
But you might be free oh, freer  
Freer than you've ever been

So, I was listening to Babyshambles on my iPod, keeping the store book, when Mr. Lowry walks in. Mr. Lowry is my favorite of our regulars. He's the coolest ever. He looks just like your grandpa but has had so many crazy experiences. He _toured_ with the _Grateful Dead_! Coolest grandpa ever. Well, I call him my grandpa. He's like my surrogate grandfather. You see he never had any grandkids and I only have one grandparent alive, and she lives all the way over in California. But I have a feeling he'd my grandpa anyways. You see, whenever my grandma visits, which is often, she always takes time to visit with him. Sooner or later, they'll see they're meant to be. But until then, I'm happy calling him grandpa.

"Hello Cupcake!" His pet name for me is cupcake. I have no idea why, but I love it.

"Hey Mr. L! We got a new box of Delaney and Bonnie, Blind Faith, and Eric Clapton. I thought you'd like to check it out before anyone else comes and snatches them up."

"Well, darlin', I would love to check them out. I dunno if I'll buy any though…"

I laughed. Whenever he came into the store, he _always_ bought something, no matter what. And it never mattered what it was. As long as my dad or I showed him something or talked about something, he bought, no matter the cost. He was the sweetest.

But in the middle of our conversation, a customer walked into the store. At first, I heard the tinkle of the bells, but when I looked at the door I found a guy, a really, _really_, handsome guy at the door. He wore a pair of blue skinny jeans and red plaid button up. His had a head of luscious curly hair, and just looking at him made my heart flutter a little. He was tallish. I quickly looked down, feeling a blush creep up my neck. And of course, Mr. Lowry noticed.

He whispered in his low, southern drawl, "I'll just be over there looking at that box of records." He winked at me, and I laughed.

I looked back over at the door and it turned out the curly haired one wasn't alone. With him were two other guys who looked older, but related to him. I guessed they were his brothers. The first one was tall, about the same height as the first one, and he had straight hair sweeping over his left eye. The one behind him had now moved to his side and they were all in a row, looking around the store. The one who had been behind him had curly hair, and very large sideburns. They kept looking around, and I got bored looking at them so I put my headphones back on, and went back to the book.

I was tapping my pen along to the music, when I heard a noise. I looked up, and there was the curly-haired one, standing in front of the counter.

I pulled off my headphones, waiting for him to say something.

"Hi, can I help you with anything?"

"Um, hi," he smiled at me, "do you have 'My Aim is True' by Elvis Costello?" I noticed he had a deep-ish voice that was as smooth as butter. He was _really_ cute.

I brightened up at the mention of my favorite album. "Yeah!" I laughed. "Actually, that's my favorite album. I keep it in the 'Special' section."

He nodded and chuckled in a light sort of laugh.

I got up from my stool behind the counter, and led him over to the "Special" rack. Once we got there, I pulled out five albums of "My Aim is True", and as soon as I did he was examining each carefully. I started my little blurb:

"Well, before you get too into examining these babies, I just want to show you something." He looked at me and handed me the one he had in his hand. "All of these have the same records in them, with the same music, and they're all of them same quality." He nodded.

"But, these three have inscriptions on them, and these two don't." I separated the five into their respective groups. I looked up at him and finally met his eyes. They were a deep, deep coffee brown with rich chocolate under tones and amber flecks around the pupils. He was _so_ blessed with good looks.

"So if you want the music, and a little story, I'd go with one of these three." I pointed to the group of three. "But, if you're just in it for the music alone, go for these two." I pointed to the other group. He nodded and looked down at the two groups. I figured he didn't need me anymore, so I started walking back to my little perch at the counter.

But before I could get very far, I heard his voice:

"Which story do you think is the best?"

Well, I guess I couldn't leave him alone, so I walked back over to him. "Well, there are three. It's really up to you; whichever story draws you the most is the one you should take. Like my personal favorite is this one," I pointed to the record in the middle; it seemed he had spread them out. "It's so poetic: 'Maya, darling, for your birthday, I was going to give you my heart, but I forgot you already have it. I was going to give you my soul, but you already have it. I was even going to give you my body, but then I remembered you already had that too. So, even if my aim isn't as true, will you marry me? I think that will do. Love always, Edmund.'" I read it aloud. That one always got me. My hand was over my heart, which was like throbbing.

"I like that one, but I think I'll leave that one for you, seeing as it is your favorite. I couldn't take it away from you." He smiled at me. "I'm Nate by the way, Nate Grey."

I held out my hand. "Sara Garner. It's very nice to meet you Nate."

"The pleasure's all mine." He grasped my hand for a second, and looked at it. "You have nice hands," he said, still looking at my hands, "do you play guitar?"

I blushed at the comment and laughed. "Well, you guessed it! But piano's my main thing, and I can also play the cello."

"Well, that's an interesting repertoire you got there." He laughed. And I laughed. He looked into my eyes and we maintained eye contact for a couple seconds. And then I noticed we were still holding hands. Just touching his warm hands sent shocks through my spine. But then, I heard one of his brothers call him. He blushed and released my hand. I pulled away, and awkwardly said "Well, I'll leave you to it…" And I walked away without looking back at him, holding the hand he touched in my other one.

Nate's POV-

My brothers and I had been walking around in this shopping center, ad we saw this record store and thought we'd go in. Once we got inside, we immediately started looking around. The door had aisle upon aisle of records and right in the middle, leading up to the door, was an open aisle to walk through. At the end of that aisle was a girl sitting at an L-shaped counter talking to an older man. She laughed at something he said and he walked away. She had a pair of big retro-looking pastel mint headphones next to her arm, and she put them back on her head. The pen in her hand tapped to the music she was listening to. I tried to walk around and focus on what I was doing, but my feet inevitably brought me to where she was sitting. The moment I saw her, my heart skipped a beat.

As I got closer I noticed that she had tremendously curly honey blond hair. Each curl was separate from the other and the side part she had framed her face. The hand that was holding the pen (her right hand) had a silver ring in the shape of a heart on it. It didn't fully close and it was quite elegant and pretty. On the thumb was a simple silver ring. Her nails were painted a dark burgundy purple type color, and she wore a couple large bangles on her arm.

I cleared my throat to get her attention and she looked up and took off her headphones after she paused her music.

I asked her if she had "My Aim is True" by Elvis Costello, and it surprised me when she said it was her favorite album. Not many girls knew who Elvis Costello was. But there was a little voice in my head that said _this girl looks quite different from any other you have ever known_. I hoped so. If she turned out to be as different as she looked, I would definitely be stopping by this record store often.

She led me to where the record I wanted was and I noticed she was tall. About 5'8" or 5'9" by the look of it. She was wearing a white tunic dress with bright magenta embroidery around the square neckline on the back and front. It looked like it was from Spain or somewhere in South America. It also looked a bit big on her, but she had belted it with a large turquoise ribbon which she tied into a bow and paired it with black patterned tights and boots. She had a turquoise necklace around her long slender neck. She was _really_ pretty. I had to find out who she was.

After she left me to look at the five records she had taken out, I had to get her back near me. So I asked her which story she liked best. Her answer was awesome. But I couldn't take her favorite from her, so I took another one, and decided to start conversation with her. And so we did.

"I'm Nate by the way, Nate Grey."

She held out her beringed hand. "Sara Garner. It's very nice to meet you Nate."

"The pleasure's all mine." I felt some calluses on her hand, which was soft otherwise. As soon as I touched her hand, an electric shock went through my arm. "You have nice hands," Nice Nate, just creep her out the first time you meet her! "Do you play guitar?" I made an attempt to salvage my original comment. But it looked like she didn't really mind.

A pretty little blush crept up onto her face a neck.. "Well, you guessed it! But piano's my main thing, and I can also play the cello."

"Well, that's an interesting repertoire you got there." I was impressed. I didn't know many people who played that combination of instruments. We laughed, and when we made contact, her electric blue eyes sent shockwaves throughout my body. They were perfectly blue, a mix of every blue hue. _She really is gorgeous._ But then I heard Jason calling me from the other end of the store, and we broke eye contact. I blushed. And she walked away after saying "Well, I'll leave you to it…"

I cursed Jason's timing under my breath and went over to where he was.

Sara's POV-

Once they had stayed in the store for like another hour, they finally came up to my counter to check out. I took each of the four records they had been holding and wrote down the prices on paper. I quickly did the math in my head, with tax. I wrote the total on the paper. As I put the records in the bag, the one with straight hair said "Wow, you're good at math. No calculator or anything!"

I laughed. "Well, you get good at it when all you have is a cash box for 3 years, then you switch to a cash register…"

He laughed. "I noticed you were talking to Nate over there." I blushed. "I'm Shane, his brother." He held out his hand. I shook it.

"And I'm Jason." The one with the large sideburns spoke up. I shook his hand too.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all, and I hope you come back to the shop soon!"

I handed them their bags and they walked out the door. Before Nate walked out, though, he turned back and waved.

_Oh, I hope he comes back soon!_

_What will you do?  
If she runs out of time for you  
When will you go?  
Things to be getting on with  
on with, on with, on with the show!_

Last thing you'll ever see

Come and see the blinding  
It's so blinding  
It's so blinding  
It's the last thing that you'll ever see. A.N.-Please review!! You'll get cookies! 


	3. Solid Gold Easy Action

**Have I ever told you guys how much I love your reviews? Well I do. So now you know! Hahaha. Also, I have noticed that the full address for the songs come up, so I'm just telling you all that they're all from , so just type in "http://youtube" and copy and paste the ".com/etc." part. Awesome! Alrighty, so cookies:**

**Fluffy nouget: I'm so glad you liked it! You get a cookie!**

**WeFallForever: Thanks! Guess what? You get a cookie!**

**AsparagusLOOT: I'm really glad you find my story so different! Cookie for you!**

**Alyssa4Music4Life: Thanks! How bout a cookie!**

**Brooke-ella1790: I'm glad you liked the intro of the boys! You get another cookie!**

**.com/watch?v=mFl1jkqZHJo&NR=1**

***Note: This version is a live studio version, so it's without all the extra effects, but it's still awesome, so listen to it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Connect, 3, Nate Grey, or "Solid Gold Easy Action"/T. Rex/Marc Bolan**

**In Between The Racks-Chapter Three**

Nate's POV-

_Life is the same  
And it always will be  
Easy as picking foxes from a tree_

It was Saturday. And as per usual, I woke up late. I lied in bed, thinking about the girl I met yesterday, Sara. She was so different, and there was just something about her that made my whole body tingle. I had dreams about her. Just after meeting her _once_. I don't know what was going on with me. But what I did know was that I would be going to the record store again today. With or without Shane and Jason.

_But I can't get no satisfaction  
All I want is easy action_

Sara's POV-

"_Heh heh heh!  
Heh heh heh!  
A stud is a lamb  
With the thoughts of a tiger_"

I had put on a T. Rex album and was now bouncing around the store, dancing, checking the inventory, and organizing. It was like my favorite thing to do on a Saturday.

"_Heh heh heh!  
Who moves like a cat  
And knows how to ride her  
Heh heh heh!  
But I can't get no satisfaction  
All I want is easy action, baby  
Heh heh heh!"_

I bounced around and did my best Marc Bolan impression. I flung my hair about, spun, kicked, threw my hands in the air and went all out. I didn't really care what I was doing because nobody came around the store on Saturdays until about 2 in the afternoon.

"_Stroll on!_

_I can't get no satisfaction  
All I want is easy action_"

And that was where my solo was. And I totally went all out. And I had a great time doing it. But right as I finished my "rockin'" solo, I heard the tinkle of the bells on the door. I thought it was my dad, so I just kept dancing.

"You're a good dancer." That was_ not_ my dad.

"Thanks Nate." I knew that soft voice anywhere. I didn't even need to turn around.

"Mind if we join you?"

By this time I could tell I was beet red. I put on the best smile I could muster, and turned.

"Sure Shane!" I think it was a little over cheery….

He looked at me amusedly and bowed. I curtsied. He held out his hands in waltz position. I followed. I kicked the record player to repeat the song and he swung me around.

"_A woman from the east with her headlights shining_

_(Heh heh heh)_

_Eased my pain and stopped my crying_

_(Heh heh heh)_

_But I can't get no satisfaction  
All I want is easy action, baby_

_(Heh heh heh)  
(Heh heh heh)_

_And all my hair will keep her smiling  
With my wondrous walk and my telephone dialing  
But I can't get no satisfaction  
All I want is easy action, baby  
_

_(Heh heh heh)  
(Heh heh heh)"_

Nate's POV-

_I know you're shrewd and she's a dude  
But all I want is easy action  
I know you're shrewd and she's a dude  
But all I want is easy action  
I know you're shrewd and she's a dude  
But all I want is easy action, baby_

_(Heh heh heh)_

_Stroll on_

_(Heh heh heh)  
(Heh heh heh)  
(Heh heh heh)  
(Heh heh heh)  
(Heh heh heh)_

As I danced, I snuck looks at Shane swinging Sara around. She was laughing at the top of her lungs, and her cheeks at flushed pink, giving her this sort of opalescent glow. It made her look ten times more gorgeous than I could ever imagine. _Chill, Nate, chill._

Jason looked at me funny when he heard me sigh, and I blushed, looking away quickly. When I turned back he was dancing again, this time with Sara and Shane. I walked over to them, and holding out my hand, bowed to Sara. She curtsied and took my hand. It sent electric shocks through my body.

We danced until about 3, and decided we would grab a bite to eat. It was getting a little warmer out, being March, and since my brothers and I didn't know the town at all, we were going to let Sara decide where to eat.

She led us out the store, holding the door for each one of us. We filed out and waited for her as she put the "Out to lunch" sign up and locked the door. She started walking and when she noticed we weren't following, she turned around, hands on her hips and said "Well, aren't we dawdlers!"

I chuckled at her use of the word "dawdler". She obviously heard me, because she rolled her eyes. She turned around and started walking, and as she did, she said "You know, if you don't follow me, you can't eat!"

That got us going. We ran to keep up to her quick stride. It didn't matter though; she was well in our line of vision. She was wearing dark wash skinny jeans and a bright orange three quarter sleeve top with flowy, Juliet-like cap sleeves. The top was a zebra pattern in a bright orange and a lighter creamy orange. It was _really_ hard to miss. Really hard.

I kept up stride with her as we walked. And we started to talk.

Sara's POV-

"Hey." I heard him before I even looked up.

"Hey Nate!" I answered.

"So where's this mystery place you're taking us?"

"This mystery place is actually my favorite restaurant in town. It's a Greek diner. I love it."

"Sounds good."

"Oh trust me, it is."

I smiled at him. We kept talking until we reached the restaurant, five minutes later. He held the door for me, and we entered.

The restaurant was a traditional dinner, but really small.

We all sat down at a table, and the owner, Berta, came over with menus.

I greeted her. "Hello Berta!"

"Hello sweetie." I loved Berta; she was in her mid-sixties, and the sweetest. She had an accent, because she used to live in Greece, and then moved to Brooklyn, finally moving here. That added to her smoker's rasp, she had one pretty distinct voice.

I noticed the menus in her old hands. "Oh Berta! We don't need menus! You know I always get the same thing!"

She looked puzzled. "What about your friends?"

"Oh they're getting the same thing."

"Oh, alright. And your drinks?"

"I'll have a Diet Coke."

"Make that two." Nate's husky voice said.

"I'll have a Sprite," said Shane.

"Orange soda." I laughed. It seemed like a natural choice for Jason.

As soon as Berta walked away, Nate leaned in worriedly. "What exactly did you just order?"

I chuckled. "Oh stop worrying! I go here all the time. I ordered their famous salad and grilled chicken on pita. It's delicious. Without onion of course."

They all laughed. "Sounds good," Shane mumbled.

"I told you not to worry." I smiled.

We talked, and then the food came, and we talked throughout. I discovered to my surprise that the Grey boys were all really unique, really cool people. We ordered the famous rice pudding after, fresh from the pot with plenty of cinnamon and whipped cream.

We walked back to the store, and they looked at their watches; they obviously needed to go. I don't think they meant for me to catch them looking at their watches, but I did, so I said something.

"You guys need to go?"

Nate grimaced at me. "Err… yeah. Sorry."

"It's fine. I'll see you all later."

I gave them each a quick peck on the cheek and a hug. "This was fun. Thanks for coming over!" I said between hugging Jason and Nate.

After I pecked Nate on the cheek, I heard him clear his throat; a blush was creeping up on his neck. I looked away quickly so he wouldn't see that I noticed.

Jason smiled. Shane spoke up: "This was really fun. We may be stopping by again tomorrow…."

I laughed. "Sounds great. Just stop in after 3." I told them. "You know, chores and all."

He nodded and they left. I went back into the store, relishing the electricity Nate's cheek had left on my lips and the feeling of having three really cool friends.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN"T UPDATED IN FOREVER!!!! I really am… I've been trying so hard to get back to this story, but I was SO busy this past month and half. I'll update way more I promise!! Please review!**


End file.
